Existing ozone generators involve bulky and expensive electrodes that make the generators large and costly for the amount of ozone produced. These generators also require relatively large transformers for high voltage power supply systems that add to the expense of producing ozone. Since the pressure in a gap between the electrodes is usually higher or lower than ambient atmospheric pressure outside the electrodes, the electrodes have been made strong enough to resist whatever pressure difference occurs, and this has contributed to their size and expense.
Another problem with ozone generators is making flow of the oxygen containing gas uniform throughout the corona discharge gap. If channel flow occurs, the ozone production diminishes, because the corona discharge is not uniformly traversed by oxygen. To take full advantage of the corona discharge gap is important to flow the oxygen containing gas throughout the gap, for maximizing ozone production.
Through extensive experimentation, I have sought ways of producing more ozone with generators that can be made and powered less expensively. I have sought to reduce the size and expense of the electrodes while reliably maintaining an ozone discharge gap between them so that more compact electrodes can make the ozone generators smaller and less expensive. I have also sought to prevent channel flow and to disperse the flow of the oxygen containing gas uniformly throughout the corona discharge gap. Such improvements in electrodes, in reliable maintenance of gap dimensions between electrodes, and in preventing channel flow then lead to reduction in voltage requirements and in the size and expense of the necessary transformer in the generator power supply. Smaller and lighter electrodes and generators can also be easier to cool.